Secret Soulmate
by Julia Archer
Summary: Being the 1st to find your soulmate is scary but for vampire, Elise Collmillo, being the 2nd isnt easy...especially when she thinks her soulmate is human. no one knows this not even her parents but her twin sister, Sonya does, & the threats come flying..
1. Prologue

**~Book 1~**

**~Story 2: Secret Soulmate~**

**~Prologue~**

The 1st to find their soulmate is scary enough.

Being the 2nd to find your soulmate is ok.

…Unless…

You are the 1st person to have a _human _soulmate.

That's scarier especially because you're a vampire and your werewolf twin is threatening to tell your parents…

…It could be the death of one of us…


	2. Chapter 1

_**~Book 1~**_

_**~Story 2: Secret Soulmate~**_

_**~Chapter 1~**_

"_You just had to go and do it didn't you?"_

"_What? How was I suppose to know it would do that?"_

"_Cause_…" I made sure to stress the cause out, "You told me, and I quote, "This is gonna look like fireworks it will be sooo cool!" Sonya, you can't keep doing this."

Sonya stopped dead on her tracks and spun on her heels to face me.

"Me? Me?" 

She was furious.

"Your blaming all of this on me, _Elise_! Oh wait…you're the person who can't do no arm or no wrong or any bad deeds, Misses Goodie Two-Shoes! Isn't that right?"

"Sonya, I never said that…"

"No! but you sure did imply it!"

I started to speak but our mom stopped us.

"Sonya, Elise cut it out now! You both are in deep trouble that is why you 2 are here to join Abbie and Shelly. I don't care who did it you both knew what the other would or was doing so that is why you can't, at least for now, go back to the Daybreak High school. Got it?"

We both nodded, we knew with our mom there was no arguing cause she knew what she was talking about and she has been thorough so much in her life. She didn't want us to end up like her.

"Now both of you behave and try not to fight with anyone."

"Ok mom," we both recited.

We may have been twins, Sonya and I, but there were 2 major differences. The 1st was a visible difference, Sonya had emerald green eyes, that enchanted everyone. While I had ruby red eyes, that scared, creped and frightened people away from me so there was no contest as to who was always more popular in school.

The second difference wasn't so obvious, it was way more secretive. Like our mom, I was like her, a full blooded vampire but, here is where things get interesting. Our dad is a full blooded werewolf, our mom's soulmate too if it wasn't obvious, like Sonya was. So Sonya and are twins but were different "creatures" or "species". it doesn't bother us at all cause I hardly ever drink blood, maybe 3 times since I was born and Sonya hasn't gotten her werewolf form yet. So we are as normal as Daybreakers can come…I think.

We left our mom with a goodbye and went straight to the principal's office for our schedules for the rest of the school year. Sonya and I only had 2 classes together, our 1st class and the class before lunch.

'_Thank god I don't, less time for me to be compared to her.'_

And our lockers were far from each other too, she was locker 1026 while I was 1240, but when I got to my locker and tried opening it it wouldn't open.

'_Ok Elise try it slowly this time…34...21...15 and…nothing. Great! I hate this.'_

"Um…excuse me."

I turned around and saw a boy with hazel eyes and scruffy light brown hair standing there. 

"I think that is my locker you are trying to open, locker 1246."

"No it says mine is…1240...Oh. Wow I'm so sorry. I don't know why I thought it said 1246. That's kinda embarrassing." I nervously chuckled, scared of what he would think.

And he chuckled too. "Hey, it's fine. I'm sure everyone has done that before, I have. Each year we get a new one."

"Yeah my other school didn't have lockers. Or…if they did I never saw them."

"Yeah, so I take it that means your new here?"

"Yep. What was your 1sr clue?"

"The sheet there," he pointed to my schedule in my hands, "Only new kids or at the beginning of a new year do wee see 'em."

"Ahh… makes sense."

I went over to my actual locker as he opened his, but mine wouldn't open no matter what I did.

"Seems like today isn't your day, huh?"

"Hmm?"

I looked over to my right and it was that boy again.

"You cant get your actual locker open now."

"Yeah…Just a _great _day so far."

He laughed and smiled at me.

"Here can I see that sheet?"

I just nodded and gave it to him. He walked up to the locker, as he started turning my lock with the numbers he was mumbling, "34...21...15...no…ok…15...21...34...Yes!" 

He turned to me and said, "There, it was backwards, well written backwards on your sheet at least. That happens _a lot _around here. One year mine wasn't any of the choices, as in forwards, backwards, like that. It went 1st, last then middle number."

He was laughing and I just found myself laughing too.

"Hey."

"Hmm?"

"Sorry I didn't do this before, but I am Thomas Garollenn, but please, just call me Tommy."

"Sure thing…" I started laughing softly, "Thomas."

"Hey!"

"Sorry I couldn't resist. I'm Elise Noel Colmillo. But please call me Elise."

"No Ellie?"

"No. For sure not."

He looked down at my schedule and started laughing again. Is all he does is laugh?

"What?"

He shook his head as he gave me my schedule back to me.

"No. its just that we have all the same classes together that's all. And its kinda funny. And I bet you think its weird that I'm laughing so much."

"Kinda…well no. no its actually kinda reassuring."

Tommy gave me this weird look like he was saying, _'What are you talking about?' _so I just smiled and explained.

"Well I'm new and your just so friendly and its nice to see a friendly face for once because most people prefer my sister over me."

"What do you mean? they like you sister better?"

"Well…" I opened my backpack and started to see what books I needed, "We're twins and all…" I could barely concentrate cause I couldn't figure out what book I needed.

"Here let me."

I looked at Tommy, confused, and he reached over and grabbed some of the books out and into my locker. I gave him an even more questioning look, wondering what he was doing.

"We're in the same classes right? So I know what books you need and don't need till we can come back to our lockers."

"Ohh…smart idea."

"Thank you _Ellie_."

"I said no Ellie, _Thomas_."

"Fair enough."

We both laughed for a minute until someone came up and said, "Elise," while removing my hair tie all the while.

"I'm borrowing this Elise. Thanks."

Sonya….grrr….

"Sonya, no give it…" but she was already around the corner, "…back." I sights causing some of what little bangs I had, to blow up into the air.

Tommy looked at me oddly.

"Who was that and why does she look like you?"

"You even heard of twins? Plus I said like a minute ago that I had a twin sister," I softly laughed as I said this.

"Oh…ooohh…wait. She has a different eye color than you do though. She has green eyes and you have…"

"Red?"

"Yeah."

The one thing I hate besides being a vampire that all people assumed was evil, cause of my eyes. Red evil eyes.

"Yeah," he repeated it again so I just closed my locker, testing him to see if he would continue talking and not surprisingly he did but not what I thought he would say.

"They look really cool, are they contacts or something?"

"Hehe, how about I tell ya on our way to class ok?"

"Oh right I almost forgot! Here we got to the left…"

"Didn't my sister go to the right?…Oh well her fault."

Tommy tried not to crack up but that cause him to make a face as if he was in pain and about to have his head explode. But after he calmed down he asked again, "Are your eyes red because of contacts or something?"

"No but that actually my excuse if people as me. Its just easier to say that that way…the don't think you're a freak or evil…"

He placed a hand on my shoulder and spoke in such a serious tone I couldn't help but believe him, "You are not evil. Nor are you a freak…I think you sister has that with just taking your hair band like that."

At that I just laughed cause it was true if you asked me that Sonya was the weird one out of both of us, but then again I was always the quiet one.

"Yeah…"

It felt good to laugh like this…again. I had forgotten how good it felt.

When we first entered the class, somehow having Sonya meet us in the door way the same time Tommy and I had gotten there. Tommy went and sat down in his seat toward the back while Sonya and I talked to our teacher for English, Ms. Linsey. She was nice and was a vampire so she knew about what we were, which was good. She gave us some papers for the class and papers the we would be working on today. 

"So girls, you go by Elise Noel and Sonya right?"

Sonya nodded her head but I shook mine.

"No I go by Elise only Ms. Linsey."

"Ok and it is noted," she looked up and smiled at us, "Now is there a trick to telling the 2 of you apart? "

"Eye color," we both spoke at the same time but I was the one who continued talking, "I have red eyes and Sonya here has green. So that's usually how people tell us apart."

"Ok that's simple enough. If I still mess up just correct me."

"Ok," we both said at the same time again.

To my shocker I ended up sitting in the empty seat next to Tommy and Sonya was on the opposite side of the room from me and all I could think was, _'Thank god I am not next to her.'_

**(A.N. yeah so this is the official 1****st**** chapter and I know it may kinda stink but I promise it will get better I hope lol its will be a slow start I guess but I hope not…as long as I don't get stuck lol)**


End file.
